


We are Forever

by BottomTrashDee03



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kinda fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomTrashDee03/pseuds/BottomTrashDee03
Summary: The sky tonight was bright and filled with stars, stolen from her eyes and soul. Maybe if she reached out for them, they will return to her.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 28





	We are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first time writing a fanfic and it's been a long time since I have written anything. Hope you enjoy this. Ignore if there are any mistakes, I rushed this at the last minute and tell me if you like it. Also I was listening to this playlist while I wrote this, if you want you can listen to it while you read this : https://youtu.be/AIQm7Lwe0h0

The streetlight flickered seemingly broken, she walked letting her feet guide her to the destination. It was warm tonight and she felt thirsty but she ignored it and kept on walking. Her mind was occupied with too many thoughts that it was a mess, she wondered on how she can turn it off wishing that she could. She saw the familiar place come into her sight, her pace speeding up a bit to get there faster.

The park was empty and quiet, seeing that it was late at night. She sat down on the bench, patting away any dust that there was on it. Looking around and thinking to herself if it was a good idea that she had thought of coming here at this time. She quickly pushed away the thought, not wanting to think of anything that might make her any more anxious than she already was. Leaning back, trying to relax she let her head flop on the edge of the bench. It was uncomfortable but she chose to focus on watching the twinkling stars instead, the moon wasn't shining but the stars were.

She thought of the things that had happened in the past few days, doubting herself, blaming herself, worrying how she was affecting others. All the pain and the hurt that she had been suppressing and hiding was released in the form of tears that slowly flowed from her eyes. She wished she could go back to when she was happier, maybe disappear until this was all over. Rubbing away the tears she sniffled quietly, not wanting to cry even when there was no one to see it. 

Going back to watching the stars, she reached out her hand trying to capture them in her hand but she knew she couldn't, although closing her fist trying to pretend she can. She wanted her stars back. She didn't notice how much time she had spent at the park as she zoned out and just let her mind go completely blank. 

_buzz buzz_

Her phone buzzed breaking her out of the reverie. She pulled out her phone to see who called her and picked it up. 

"Unnie, where are you?", A familiar worried voice trickled through the receiver. She sighed remembering that she forgot to tell Shuhua that she was going out knowing how worried she would be now because of that. 

"I am at the park.", she replied. 

"Aren't you coming back home? It's late, should I come pick you up?"

"No, it's fine. I was just about to walk back home. Don't worry I will come home now."

"Ok, be safe. Bye unnie."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, seeing the time, it was already 11:35 pm. She thought it was good that Shuhua called or she might have not noticed that it was getting late. She took a final glance at the sky sighing and stood up. She walked back the familiar path to the dorms, feeling lighter than before, was it because she could finally sort it all out in her head? Maybe. She had come to the conclusion that this was all going to pass too, she has her family, friends and her members with her. She will be strong. 

She had finally reached the dorms. She went to the elevator, pressing the button to her floor. The elevator dinged and she walked out, swiftly opening the door to her home. She walked in silently thinking they might have fallen asleep already. She was about to go to her room to sleep but she saw Shuhua still awake sitting on the couch probably waiting for her, of course she would. 

"Unnie you are back late, you should have told me before you left or asked me to accompany you."

"I am sorry Shuhua, I forgot. It won't happen again. You didn't have to stay up late for me though."

Shuhua frowned at that, thinking how can she not see that she loves her too much to be able to sleep without her, knowing she's out so late at night. She decided not to voice it out for now. There was something else that was more important than getting upset with Soojin for this. She quickly checked the clock on the wall watching the minute hand coincide with the hour hand as it striked midnight. 

"Unnie, come sit with me."

Soojin was puzzled with this request but she didn't have the energy to question Shuhua and complied and sat next to her. The next second she was pulled into a hug which she didn't expect and she tensed up but relaxed quickly letting all the weight on her shoulders down. 

"Happy birthday JinJin-ah."

She had forgotten it was her birthday and she felt a tiny bit happiness for no reason other than getting wished happy birthday by Shuhua. 

"Is that why you were waiting for me?"

"I don't need a reason for it but I guess you could say that.", Shuhua replied still not letting go of her. 

After few minutes of hugging she let go of her but put Soojin's head on her shoulder for her to lean on. She quickly texted the other members letting them know that they can come now. A few more minutes passed and the other members came, all of them except Soyeon still being their loud selves. Yuqi singing happy birthday in a cheery voice trying to lift up the mood with the others. There was a small cake in Soyeon's hand, made by her sister, she put it down on the table signaling for Soojin to come forward and blow out the candles. 

Feeling happier, sharing the cake and hugging each other and talking about the happy times together, the atmosphere lightened up. Everyone sat on the couch although there was not much space for them, they all cuddled up with each other, a foot here a foot there with elbows poking each other, groaning about no space although with smiles on their faces. 

"We are forever.", Shuhua suddenly shouted in english. Others joining in, Miyeon complaining since Yuqi and Minnie screamed it in her ears. All of them bickering with each other. Soojin smiled despite the chaos and leaned her head on Soyeon and whispered,

**"We are Forever."**


End file.
